gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Futuro FM
Futuro FM is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto 2. It is hosted by Dean Frantz and plays funk, dance and classic rock. Description It broadcasts from the Downtown District and can be listened to in all three districts of Anywhere City. The radio's headquarters are bombed by Claude Speed for Elmo in the mission Radio Za-Za! (although the statio still airs after the event in the other districts or if the player loads the game another time). The station is the favourite of the Zaibatsu Corporation and as such is filled with promos and offers from Zaibatsu. Dean Frantz voices his complaints about the crime in Anywhere City, which he himself was victim of. Playlist :For the original songs the year of release is that of GTA 2: 1999. :Authors of the original songs, at the side, in superscript. :1 - This is a licensed song. *Reed - "L.E.D." (S. Ross) *Davidson - "All I Wanna Do" (1999) 1 *Spangly Feet - "Dazed & Confuzed" (S. Ross) *Stylus Exodus - "Toucan Pie" (C. Anderson) Gallery Futiro_22.jpg|Futuro - logo Videos Tracklist File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Futuro FM Reed - "L.E.D." File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Futuro FM Davidson - "All I Wanna Do" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Futuro FM Spangly Feet - "Dazed & Confuzed" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Futuro FM Stylus Exodus - "Toucan Pie" Full radio File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Futuro FM Full radio Trivia *Reed's "L.E.D." plays in Rockstar Radio during the calls. **The song samples Maceo & The Macks - "Soul Power' 74". **The radio of GTA Advance includes an instrumental version of it. *During the news and weather reports, it plays Track 7's "I Wanna Phunk", from Rockstar Radio and Osmosis Radio. *Dean Frantz mentions GTA 2: The Movie. See Also * Radio '76 FM - a funk radio in GTA 1. * Lo-Fi FM - a funk and soul radio in GTA 2 * Fever 105 - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City. * Bounce FM - a funk and disco radio in GTA San Andreas. * CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and contemporary soul radio in GTA San Andreas. * Master Sounds 98.3 - a rare groove and classic funk radio in GTA San Andreas. * Paradise FM - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * Vice City For Lovers - a soul and R&B radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * The Vibe 98.8 - an R&B and funk radio in GTA IV. * K109 - a disco and funk radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * IF99 - a funk radio in GTA IV. * Truth & Soul - a funk and soul instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Lowdown 91.1 - a classic soul and funk radio in GTA V. * Space 103.2 - a classic funk radio in GTA V. * Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - a contemporary R&B and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V. Navigation de:Futuro FM es:Futuro Radio fr:Futuro FM pl:Futuro FM pt:Futuro FM ro:Futuro FM ru:Futuro FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA 2 Category:Pop Stations